Once and Future Protector
by HalosandHeroes
Summary: A protector; that sounded cool, like the stories of knights Mama told him. With thoughts of protecting his invisible charge dancing through his head, Arthur Bran Pendragon, the Once and Future Protector of the Warlock King, fell asleep. Royal!Merlin, reverse-verse, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A jaunt into a reverse-verse...**

 **IDOM**

.

"My baby," her soft, alluring voice whispered, "You will be amazing; of that, I have no doubt."

A head of fluffy blond hair looked up at the woman. "Why, Mama?"

"Why, my dear, you hold Destiny's Brand." She poked the claw-like mark that spanned his left shoulder and arm softly. The child giggled at the warm, tingling sensation it brought. "A protector you are surely meant to be."

The toddler with the golden hair smiled happily and snuggled into the thick pile of blankets amassed around him and his mother to stave away the cold. A protector; that sounded cool, like the stories of knights Mama told him. With thoughts of protecting his invisible charge dancing through his head, Arthur Bran Pendragon, the Once and Future Protector of the Warlock King, fell asleep.

Ygraine smiled sadly down at her sleeping child. "I'm so sorry, my baby. Magic has laid a great destiny on you because of my and your father's sins. I hope you shall forgive me when you learn the truth- that I gave up my rights as a lady of the court because of my lust and hunger for power. If only… if only…"

.

On the outskirts of the great kingdom of Camelot, a young boy grew up strong and noble. His mama taught him to read and write, his Uncle Bal to hunt and listen to nature and act with nobility, his other uncle, Trissy, to handle a sword and the knight's code.

Hard work in sweltering conditions created a golden tan and ripping muscles. It taught him patience, accountability, and the value of elbow grease. One of his mama's friends taught his to ride the plow horse in the off season and all the care that goes into them.

Ealdor was a peaceful town; perfect for the disgraced nobles to hide in, but it was too small for Arthur's wandering spirit. So, on the even of his twentieth year, he kissed his mother good-bye, exchanged hands with his uncles, and mounted Llamrei- the horse he had raised since finding her in the woods three years ago.

"I'll be safe, Mother."

Ygraine looked tearfully at her child. "I know, my little protector. I knew the day would come that Destiny called you forth. Be careful in Camelot, my child; the mark of a Protector is suspiciously close to magic."

Uncle Bal pressed a carving and letter into his hands. "Give the letter to Sir Bedivere or Gaius the physician. The carving is to go to the one one the call Emrys, once you find him."

Arthur nodded his head in understanding.

"Work on that shoddy footing," Uncle Trissy growled. "And say hello to Sir Leon for me."

And so, Arthur's mare was set on a north-western course for the heart of his destiny; Camelot. His mind swam with the grand adventure that lay before him, not even noticing the almost doomed look that graced his mother's thin face or the barely restrained rage in Uncle Bal's.

.

Arthur wondered at the bright flags and markets that littled the city outside the citadel, a small smile playing across his face. Children scampered along side the mare, who only snorted in annoyance as they made their way forward. Mother's stories of the wonder of Camelot had not been wrong.

He left Llamrei with a stable boy, paying him a couple shillings to watch his ride when the streets became too crowded. Eyes still drinking in all he saw, Arthur moved with the crowd towards the courtyard for what looked like a execution. The king stood regally before the crowd, flanked by a younger raven-haired royal on either side.

Color Arthur curious.

"The man before you, James Collins, has been accused of using witchcraft to conspire against the crown. I consider myself a just king, but for his crimes, I can only think of one punishment."

He brought his hand down in signal, causing one of the royals behind him to wince minutely. "For twenty years, I have striven to drive the evils of magic from Camelot. In celebration of this, I will host an anniversary feast to mark twenty years since the imprisonment of the Great Dragon."

Arthur shuddered as he quickly skittered across the courtyard, barely glancing back as the dead man's mother vowed vengeance on the king. _Keep your head down. Find Gaius, get a job on the guard, and DON'T GET CAUGHT AS A PROTECTOR_.

Yeah, sounds easy when he put it that way.

.

After a solid hour of searching the castle and asking the useless guards, Arthur finally stumbled upon the tower Gaius resided in. The heady scent of foreign spices and bitter herbs- no doubt from the forest outside the city- wafted past the now open door as Arthur took stock of the cluttered area within.

An old man bent over one of the cots, pulling another blanket over one of his patients- Arthur could just make out a tangled mop of black hair and a clammy forehead. The ailing made some sort of weezy, gasping breath as the physician tutted over him.

"Really, my boy. You _must_ take things easier with your illness."

"Sorry, Gaius, but I refuse to look weak in front of the court."

The old man scoffed and Arthur suddenly felt like he was intruding on a father-son moment that he had no right to see. He cleared his throat from his uncomfortable vantage point, causing Gaius to trip on his long robes as he turned too quick. In a flash, Arthur was there, gripping the old man's elbow to keep him up right.

Gaius sent his a suspicious glance, but said nothing- most likely do to his patient. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Arthur."

The physician's eyebrows furrowed. "You're not supposed to be here until Wednesday."

He blinked. _Seriously?!_

"It is Wednesday." Arthur's bland tone somehow got a croaky laugh out of the boy on the cot.

"Spend too much time in your dusty old tomes, Gaius?" he wheezed.

Gaius' eyebrow shot up. "You didn't seem to mind them last month when you were confined to bed rest."

"Phonetics." Arthur noticed the glazed pain in the youth's eyes, the tiny tremors wracking his frail limbs- and he admired the ailing's strength in restraining himself.

Gaius shook himself out of it. "Arthur, this is Merlin. He's a common patient of mine, so best get used to him. Now, put your things up there until we can get you in the castle guard."

He climbed the stairs to the vaguely address storage room and tossed his pack by the door before flopping onto the bed shoved on the back wall. A smile slowly crept over Arthur's face. He was _here_ ; his mother's childhood home and the place his uncles lived before they came with him and his mother.

"Don't worry, Mother. I'll clear our family's name and then you can come back home."

.

Ever since Arthur was a child, strange things nobody could explain tended to happen around him; not often- well, not often enough for concern- and not close enough to magic, but still odd. Cutting down a tree with one swing, catching a vase from across the room before it crashed. That sort of thing.

So, he didn't see the big deal when he caught a bucket from tipping over that next morning at breakfast. Mother and his uncles never said anything about it, so why did it matter to Gaius?

"How did you do that? No one is that fast!"

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, trying to play it cool. "My uncle honed my instincts and reactions in my childhood."

Gaius' eyes narrowed, but he didn't comment further. "I have some errands I need you to run whilst I check on Merlin's condition. Do you think you can manage?"

"Aye, just point me in the right direction."

Once he delivered all of Gaius' medicines to the various residents of the castle- meeting the charming Gwen along the way- Arthur made his way back to the training fields to watch the knights. It was a secret dream of Arthur's to become a knight, even if his family was disgraced.

A group of newer knights stood splintered from the main group, circled around something and laughing jauntily. Blood rushed to Arthur's ears when he heard a pained whimper from the center of the group. Not thinking, he stomped up to the groups and forcefully pulled the leader away to see who they were tormenting.

It was a young servant- barely more than a boy- curled out and sporting a bloody nose. He helped the boy to stand and sent him skittering off to Gaius with a little push.

One of the only things Arthur saw eye to eye on with his guardians was the great worth of every man, woman, and child. This… _abuse_ of life would not be tolerated.

A heavy hand came down on Arthur's shoulder, forcing him to turn. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Arthur. I think you've had your fun. Best be running back to practice."

The hand clamped down harder as the piggish man's face twisted into a sneer. "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

Arthur twisted out of his hold and rounded with a fist aimed for the knight's nose, barely having time to celebrate. Two of the followers rushed forward to restrain Arthur at Piggy's feet. The knight spat in his face, causing Arthur to rage all the harder.

"I could have you thrown in the dungeon for that, boy."

"Who are you, the _king_?"

Piggy gave a pleased smile. "I'm a knight of Camelot, peasant. That is enough to deal with the likes of _you_."

"Hors!" a sharp voice barked from behind Arthur. "Let him go!"

"But my Lord-"

"Save it for somebody who cares, Hors. Let the servant go."

The knight reluctantly let him go, and with a final sneer in his direction, strutted off. Arthur turned to his savior, only to find the sick boy from yesterday- Merlin. He looked exhausted and leaned heavily on Gwen, but a kind of hidden fire glowed in his eyes.

"Thank you, my L-"

Merlin scoffed. "Please, I hate titles. I'm Merlin, this is Gwen, and you are Arthur, if I'm not mistaken. Thank you for standing up to Hors and his thugs. I'm sure Morris would say the same if he wasn't with Gaius at the moment."

Gwen smiled sweetly at him before pulling the blanket tighter over Merlin's shoulders and helping him back towards the castle. Arthur's little voice screamed at him to help, but he just turned and made his way to Gaius' chambers with a few questions on his mind.

Question that he got answers to that night.

"Who _is_ Merlin?" Arthur asked suddenly while pushing the gruel around his bowl.

"Eh? Oh. He's the son of Uther's twin brother. Technically, Uther was born second, but his older brother gave up the right to the throne in order to pursue the love of his life- the druid Lady Hunith. Not long after they had Merlin, Hunith mysteriously died and the older Pendragon fled the castle with Merlin left under the care of his good friend Gorlois.

"Gorlois and his wife Karen raised Merlin until he was seven. They sent him to Camelot and were killed by bandits shortly after. After he came here, Merlin started getting increasingly sick, and I'm afraid of how much longer he will be able to fight it off."

Arthur's brows furrowed. "He looked so passionate today."

"It's his body, Arthur. His body is failing him a little more everyday, and there's nothing I can do," Gaius muttered, looking lost.

"Well, what about, you know… _magic_."

Gaius choked on his food and looked at Arthur with wide, scared eyes. "Best keep talk of magic to a minimum in Camelot, my boy. The king doesn't look kindly on it."

His brows furrowed. "Why? Magic is no different from my sword; it can help and it can harm, but it isn't _evil_."

Gaius patted his shoulder as he stood. "I know that, Arthur, but the king won't be so quick to agree with you."

.

 _Arthur… Arthur… Come to me, Protector…_

Normally, Arthur wouldn't be following a mysterious voice in his head in the middle of the night, but something about it sounded like Uncle Bal and he _had_ to know. Employing years of sneaking around Ealdor, Arthur crept past the shoddy guards and into the bowels of the dungeons.

 _Yes, this way, Arthur… Find me, Protector…_

He came to stand on a cliff overlooking a great underground cavern with a little river moving sluggishly at the bottom. It was surprisingly warm for a cave.

"I'm here! What do you want?" he shouted into the nothingness.

A great, scaley head lifted itself from the darkness, golden eyes blinking owlishly. Arthur could make out a bundle of cloth by the dragon's fore paws. "Shh. Best not wake my charge, young protector." His eyes held some sort of amused fascination. "How small you are; barely enough meat on those bones to look out for yourself, let alone your destiny!"

"Destiny?" he asked sceptically. His mother use to tell him of the great destiny ahead of him, but Uncle Trissy told him fate was a load of hogwash.

"Indeed," the dragon hummed. "Merlin is the Warlock King, destined to unite all of Albion and bring magic back to the land once more."

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur stated incredulously, arms crossed as he bit back a scoff. "The poor lad doesn't look like he could lift a sword, let alone rule a kingdom."

"That is why he needs help. He cannot hope to accomplish this without his Once and Future Protector. You."

"Wha-what?!"

He got a draconian smile in return. "I think it's time you're off, Arthur. A busy day lies ahead of you."

.

He was walking back from delivering a tonic to a woman in the lower town whose son suffered from a barking cough of some kind when he ran into Hors once more.

"Well, look what we have here, boys! The runt's bodyguard!"

Arthur gritted his teeth, fully intending to walk away. It wasn't his place to defend the king's ward's honor, afterall. Well, he _was_ walking away until a heavy hand came down hard on the sensitive scar tissue of his left shoulder and yanked him around.

"I was talking to you, Wart! When someone above your station addresses you, you answer him."

"Sorry, _sir_ ," Arthur hissed.

Poor Hors was too dumb to understand the mocking emphasis Arthur put on the words. "Excellent. Now stand like a good little servant and take your beating."

A weak cough interrupted Hors from completing his threat. Merlin stood before them, bruises under his eyes mostly faded, standing regal and tall as he could. Gwen was only a few paces behind him lest he need help.

"Sir Hors, I trust you are just joking. You have no right to beat a free man."

"Fine," he sneered. "I won't."

A glove was thrown at Merlin's feet like it had the plague. The ward's eyebrow rose in a grand impression of Gaius. "Are we really doing this?"

"You brought this on yourself, defending a _peasant_ like that."

Merlin sighed unhappily and grabbed the staff Arthur just noticed Gwen was holding. Despite his condition, he held the weapon expertly and settled lightly into a fighting stance. At this point, the commoners had gather around to see the fight.

Hors charged at Merlin with a war cry. The ward adjusted his stance slightly and swept his staff low to catch Hors just below the knees as he came running. Hors lay dazed on the ground, unable to rise to his feet as his cronies rushed to help him. Arthur smiled lightly at how much like Uncle Bal Merlin was.

"Next time, Hors," Merlin told him solemnly, "don't underestimate your opponent." He turned to glance at Arthur with a silent message to follow him.

Gwen rush forward to help Merlin, but he lightly shook his head and she changed course last moment to check Arthur for any injuries. The three of them started walking, Merlin regally leading the way through Camelot's crowded lower town.

The second the knights were out of sight, Merlin ducked into an alley and collapsed against the walk, panting heavily as his eyes roved around blankly. Gwen tutted him like a mother hen and took his vitals as Arthur pulled the wooden staff from Merlin's grip.

"I _knew_ I shouldn't have let you come out here."

"You know me, Gwen; I'm terrible at following directions." Merlin smiled weakly.

"Arthur," Gwen called him, "go on his left side and I'll take his right; there's a secret passage at the end of the alley we can take back to the castle to keep Merlin out of public eye."

In the end, they managed to drag Merlin to Gaius' chambers and into the spare cot with everyone else none the wiser.

.

"Isn't Merlin a bit old for a nursemaid?" Arthur ask to break the silence that had settled over the room. Gwen had decided to stay for supper and they both sat next to each other, across from a very grumpy Gaius muttering about idiotic fools.

"I'm his _nurse_ and _maid_ , Arthur. Mostly I just follow his around and make sure he doesn't do anything too stupid to aggravate his illness."

"Like today," Gaius breathed out, causing both Arthur and Gwen to blush.

"How'd you even get the job?" Arthur asked in between bites.

Gwen got a faraway look in her eyes as she stared at Merlin's mop of black hair. "I worked for the princess when I was a girl- that horrible little monster. She lit my dress on fire and shoved me in the closet one time. I would hide from her in here, learning medicine from Gaius. When Merlin started getting sick, my meager training made me the perfect candidate to help. It wasn't long after that Merlin requested me as a maid to keep Princess Morgana from tormenting me."

"A common story you find in much of the castle, Arthur, I assure you. Lord Merlin's kindness know no bounds," Gaius chipped in, calming down now that Merlin's sleep wasn't so restless.

"I only hope the idiot is better by the feast in two days. King Uther expects him there so he can show off his ward."

Gaius stood with a groan to clear away the bowls and tottered over to one of his crowded benches. In his hand was a blueish concoction that made Arthur nauseous just looking at it. "You know the drill, Gwen. Have Arthur help Merlin back to his chambers before you give it to him."

.

It was early the next day that Arthur met "The King's Most Precious Jewel"- the princess Morgana. The second he laid eye on her sharp beauty, he knew she was trouble.

He had been helping Merlin as a favor to Gwen so she could prepare for the feast without worrying over the ward's health. Somewhere along the line, Arthur found he quite enjoy Merlin's babbling and sunny nature, and even caught himself smiling a few times as the teen spoke. If only he knew then that their cheery morning would be halted by the ominous storm of Morgana.

"Hello, _dearest cousin_ ," she crooned sickly sweet. "How are you faring today?"

Merlin smiled obliviously. "Wonderful, Morgana! Arthur here was just telling me about the flowers blooming in the forest."

Her smile turned sharp, as if in victory, as she reached down to pat Merlin's pale cheek. "Good. I'm sure Gaius would love to bring you back some on his next herb gathering." She pranced her way to the door of Merlin's quarters. "And Arthur, thank you ever so much for babysitting my dear little cousin."

When the door clicked shut, Merlin shouched into his chair, brooding. He looked like a battle-worn soldier at that moment, not the naive little boy he was mere second before.

"Why do you let her think you a fool?"

"I would rather her see me as the beautiful fool than a legitimate claim to the throne. My time to reveal myself as I truly am is not yet upon us, Arthur. I will play the idiot until I can make a successful move- no matter how long it may take." He glanced at Arthur in a manner that demanded attention and respect. "I trust you will keep this to yourself?"

Arthur nodded slightly. "You have my word, my lord."

Merlin scoffed as he stood to pop his back. He made even _that_ look regal. "None of that now, Arthur. We are equals here, as is Gwen. Now. I hear you wish to join the castle guard. Is this true?"

"Yes."

Merlin smiled when Arthur forced back the honorific from spilling forth. "I have a friend that works close to the captain; I'll see if I can get him to put in a good word for you."

Merlin suddenly shuddered and listed to the side, prompting Arthur to zip forward at an incredible speed and catch him by his elbow. The ward stood shakily and waved him off, leaving Arthur to wonder how- exactly- he was able to react so quickly.

"Merely an after effect of my condition. Thanks for the save, though. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an opera singer to greet with the rest of the court."

Merlin still wobbled slightly- Arthur's keen eyes caught every tremor- but he didn't ask for Arthur's assistance, so he was content to watch from a few paces behind him all the way to the courtyard. There, they parted, although Arthur was reluctant to let the younger boy out of his sight for even a second. He felt as if something terribly awful was stampeding across the horizon.

Shrugging it off, Arthur turned about face and stalked off to find the lovely Gwen and demand to help her with her chores.

.

Something about Lady Helen made Arthur's skin crawl in revulsion whenever her dead gaze drifted his way. As much as possible, he tried to avoid delivering anything to her from Gaius or any other such favors asked of him as a servant.

Those eyes… they were all too similar to the look Uncle Bal held when he spoke of his dead wife and son. Or Old Man Simmons when his children never came back from Cenred's wars. And something else that he couldn't quite place.

"She reminds me of all the mothers whose sons were killed by Uther last summer." Gwen shuddered. "They look so helpless and lost; crying out to Merlin to save them. The king had him beat for inspiring hope in sorcerers for whatever reason. Poor Merlin ended up on bed rest for near three weeks after."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, obviously not expecting the king to beat his own ward so violently. He told his fellow servant as much.

"The king is too cold to care is he beats the ailing or the healthy, man or woman," Gwen told him quietly, some hidden story locked away behind deep brown pools. "His daughter picked up his habits along the line somewhere."

They said this buried elbow deep in the castle's finest garbs, furiously washing them for tomorrow's banquet. Arthur felt sick to his stomach, as if he washed blood rather than dust from the cloth.

He had never found Uther's murder spree to make a lick of sense. Granted, Cenred rarely allowed magic, but he heard fantastic tales from the eastern and northern kingdoms as well as the great Court Mage of Nemeth. He was _wary_ of magic, true, but he was also wary of swords and fire. All could either heal or harm.

Of course, within Camelot's walls, Arthur's beliefs were but a silent echo in the back of his head.

"Gwen," Arthur asked suddenly, "what do you think of magic?"

She looked at him with big doe eyes. "W-what? Magic?!"

Arthur smiled weakly, nodding his head.

"Well," Gwen said after a substantial pause, "I guess I don't know one way or another if it's truly evil, but I _do_ know such talk will get you hanged, Arthur."

Suddenly, the orange shirt in his hand was the most interesting thing in the world. "Sorry, Gwen. I don't know what came over me."

"That's alright," Gwen told him with a sweet, genuine smile. "I know that you aren't from Camelot and might view things a little different. Just… don't bring it up at the feast tomorrow, yeah?"

.

Gaius and Gwen somehow used a combination of pouting and the Eyebrow of Doom to rope Arthur into serving at the feast. He didn't mind all that much; it came with a free meal and entertainment, after all.

Merlin looked like a vital- if slightly thin and pale- young noble with a bright smile on his face as he conversed with a knight Arthur thought he recognized as Sir Hector. No sign of the sickness plaguing him was visible before the court. Morgana didn't look very happy at her cousin's swift recovery. Uther pretended to be oblivious to it all.

Gwen bounced over, excitement shining in her eyes, promising the grand show that would soon follow. "Mary let all the kitchen hands come up to watch the performance. Lady Helen of Mora! What a wonderful treat!"

Artur chuckled and braced his shoulder against the wall unconsciously so he could watch both the show and Merlin with ease. He had become rather fond of the royal.

Lady Helen was a wisp of a woman with dark hair and skin fairer than Merlin's. Her eyes looked over the crowd hollowly as she passed on her way to the stage. Something, the barest hint of something not quite yet there, spiked Arthur's nerves as he tensed and glanced at the three people in the room he cared to protect.

It wasn't until she opened her mouth and her enchanted voice poured out that Arthur placed his disquietment. _The witch_.

She turned her suddenly impassioned eyes on him, glowing bright with magic's flame.

" _Let me kill the betrayer, Arturius. Let me help you put our king Emrys upon his rightful throne!"_

Something deep inside of him rumbled forth unexpectedly. " _No. It is not yet time for his ascension; he would crack and splinter like Uther."_

The witch's eyes hardened into a kind of maniacal insanity that made Arthur's hackles raise. " _No! I WILL help my king, for my son's justice!"_

She whipped around suddenly, hurling the knife at the sleeping Uther. Only, she miscalculated and sent the weapon straight for Merlin's unprotected chest. Arthur forced his body forward with a surge of anger, distantly hearing a chain snap and a fatal thud. He was too busy listening to the steady drum in his ears chanting _protectprotectprotect_ over and over.

He roughly shoved Merlin to the floor, coming so close that the blade sliced thinly across the ward's face. The whole room gasped. Blood rushed in Arthur's ears as he scrambled to check his charge ( _Yes, our charge_ ) for any serious injuries.

"Well," a haughty voice broke through. "Seems you've saved my dearest cousin."

"Yes! The boy must be rewarded!"

Arthur refused to look at the king- Merlin was much more important, a voice whispered. "Sire, that is not necessary."

"Nonsense! You will have a position in the royal household. My ward Merlin's manservant!"

Arthur shared an awkward three-way glance with Gwen and Merlin. Oh, this would be _fun_.

.

"So," the Great Dragon said with a scaly smile. "You found your charge and did an admirable job of protecting him. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way."

"I did what a felt was right."

"Never lose that heart, Arthur; Merlin will need its guidance in the future." He glanced at the cave's ceiling. "For now though, I think Merlin wants you to join him and Gwen for their nightly meal. Go, young Arturius; you deserve it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack! AND SUPER EXCITED TO DEVOTE TIME TO MY STORIES! (Finally.)**

 **On to the chapter, my brave knights!**

.

He gripped the wooden back of the chair to steady himself. It was better to rip out the arrow now than let it fester. "Merlin… Did your mother ever tell you stories of Albion?"

His brow furrowed as he set down the knife he had used to cut his apple. "Aye, she told me of the Golden Age and her king. Why do you ask such dangerous questions? The walls have ears in Camelot, Arthur."

Arthur sent a quick glance around before taking a seat next to Merlin, sweaty palms rubbing against his fresh pants. "I- Well, I guess it would be best to show you."

Slowly, haltingly, Arthur laid his most vulnerable spot bare for his charge. The scarred tissue took on a shiny quality in the morning light, the same quality that seem to catch in Merlin's eyes as he looked now. Arthur couldn't believe he was actually showing the idiot this five days after saving his life.

"Have you… have you found the Warlock King?" Merlin breathed out in awe. Obviously Lady Hunith revered Emrys like the rest of the druids.

"Merlin… it's you." He blinked like a startled deer.

They were still talking in low, hushed tones an hour later when Gwen arrived with a pile of leathers and thick pants. Arthur barely spared a raised eyebrow before returning to his story of growing up in Ealdor. Merlin couldn't seem to tear his eyes from them, on the other hand.

"Gwen, did Gaius finally okay it?"

She smiled sweetly at the younger teen. "Yes. I had your leathers oiled and stretched last night, which reminds me - Arthur, we need to get you caught up on the care for Merlin's riding gear."

"You ride?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"It was something I used to do with my father when I was very young; my foster parents encouraged my pursuit of horsemanship as a link to my family. I hail from quite the line of riders, according to Gaius and Geoffrey." His eye twinkled giddily as he looked at the riding gear set before him.

"Merlin's never been one for contact fighting with his condition, but give him a staff, horse, or bow and he can best even Sir Leon. You've seen evidence of it in Hors' duel with Merlin last week."

"Doesn't mean the king'll let me compete," Merlin muttered petulantly.

Gwen rolled her eyes and Arthur had to hold in a snicker. "He's just worried for your health, Merlin. We're _all_ just worried for your health. One bad day and-"

"Let's not dwell on that," Merlin said with a sigh. "I hear some men are coming as far as the far northern kingdom to fight for Queen Annis."

Arthur moved to clear the dishes and Gwen silently helped their master into his riding clothes. Arthur could see in his quiet strength and concern over Gwen's emotions that he truly was a greater man, a man that would one day deserve the heavy mantle of king. And he would be there to protect him until that day.

"Hengroen will be ready to get out of the stables for some sunlight as well. I think he sympathizes with me on the matter."

"Why would a horse sympathize with _you_? You're an idiot."

"At least I'm not a cabbage head!"

Gwen giggled as she cleared away the morning dishes. "Cabbage head, my lord? I don't believe I've heard that one."

"If you two don't start following my orders and giving me the respect I deserve, I will _personally_ introduce you to the meaning!" Merlin scolded with a mock-glare. Arthur found himself immensely glad Uther had him and Gwen working for the Warlock King rather than his witch of a cousin. With a dramatic flourish of donning a blue riding coat, Merlin stormed from his chambers in a magnificent manner.

Arthur chuckled at his antics, standing to help Gwen with the dishes - her lovely smile lighting her face in thanks. "Idiot."

"Hmm," Gwen hummed in amusement. "I'm glad everytime he gathers the strength to act like a little child again. Most times, I fear it will be his last."

Suddenly very sober, shaking hands set their load on Merlin's table as Gwen sunk into her customary seat between Merlin and Arthur's. He set his platter down as well before moving to stand behind her, muscled hands slowly working out her tension as Uncle Trissy often did for his mother. Gwen even held the same lost, helpless look Igraine did in those moments.

"As Merlin said, now is not the time for such worries. Let us have whatever time fate will grant us and hold onto him with both hands."

"You haven't seen it, Arthur! I have! He's- his limp body in Gaius' cot as he takes his final gasping breath, those lively eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. I can't get that image from my head; it haunts my dreams, Arthur. He's going to die, _he's going to die_!" She was gasping for breath at this point, blindly clutching for his hand.

He turned the chair around so her frightened eyes landed on his concerned blue ones, brushing strands of free curls behind her ears as he calmed her down. "Breathe, Guinevere. Merlin has you and I and Gaius to look out for him. Surely we can handle whatever trouble the boy gets himself into."

Her smile as watery and quivering, but it was _there_. "I suppose you're right. Would you mind terribly keeping an eye on him for a few hours? He's riding for the first time in months and Gaius asked if I would help him gather herbs."

"For you, anything- I mean, for _Merlin_. I'd do anything for the king's ward," he stuttered with a faint blush that made Gwen giggle and redden herself.

.

Hengroen turned out to be a massive stallion covered in ripping muscle, coat such a pristine white it seemed to glow. He tossed his head merrily and pranced about with Merlin laughing happily on his back, a sight which caused many of the assembled knights to smile. It was a rare sight indeed to see the young Lord Merlin out and about on his horse these days.

Arthur found himself chuckling right along, thinking of his own spirited mare still boarded up in the commoners' stables for a hefty rent. He was sure Llamrei and Hengroen would get along splendidly if they ever got the chance.

Crisp hooves brought Merlin jauntily cantering over to his perch on the fence - pale, smiling face already beginning to burn from his limited exposure to sunlight. "So you are to be my nanny today, eh Arthur? Well, come on; I want to see what you have."

Arthur looked at him dumbly, causing the royal to laugh. "Don't give me that. I've heard you waxing on and on about your precious mare. Let's see what you can do on Camelot's finest stallion!"

A knight with bright eyes and fiery hair nudged his shoulder. "Better do as your master says before we get a sulking child on our hands."

"Leon! I do _not_ sulk!" Merlin pouted - quite adorably, Arthur might add.

The knight merely raised an eyebrow as if to say ' _See?'_.

Merlin rolled his eyes and gracefully slid off his horse and beckoned for Arthur to take his place. Analytical eyes tracked the servant's movements around the field, a little satisfied smile playing at his lips. For a farm boy, Arthur wasn't half bad on a war horse.

"Why do you let your servant ride you most prized possession?" Leon asked, obviously astounded.

"Why not? If he's got the skills for it, Arthur may use whatever resources I have at my disposal. There's something about him, Leon… I just can't seem to put my finger on it."

Arthur whooped in exhilaration as he cantered Hengroen about in a great loop, making Merlin smile in contentment.

"Will you enter in the archery or horsemanship this year?"

Merlin frowned, unhappy. "If my four mothers will let me out of their protective grasps long enough to hold a weapon. They've been particularly bad since my run-in with Hors."

"I don't blame them." Leon glanced at Merlin before returning attention to Arthur. "I can teach him a little, if you so desire. He has raw talent, and I wouldn't mind getting a blade in that man's hand. And you're right; something about your new manservant screams he is meant for more."

"Arthur."

"What?" Leon asked in confusion, prompting one of Merlin's secret little smiles.

"His name is Arthur, my friend… See what you can do about getting his mount moved to my stables as opposed to the shoddy ones in the lower town. Oh, and remind Lady Aerona that Gwen will be by for tea later."

Leon blushed at the mention of his beloved, and Merlin smiled at the knight knowingly. "I promise Gwen tells her nothing but praise from helping at your father's manor as a child. Well, she _might_ have mentioned a certain incident with a bag of wool and some honey, but I can't be certain."

"Please ask Gwen from keeping our childhood mishaps to the minimum, if you would, sire."

"None of that now, Leon. I and my father have lost that right for the right of love. Morgana will be the next ruler of Camelot, and I am quite happy to seclude myself in my family's lands when I am of age in a few months." Merlin's eyes were hard, his voice commanding.

Leon nodded meekly.

.

The first time Arthur laid eyes on Sir Valiant, he knew the knight was slime ball. He walked in a vainglorious manner, which Merlin promptly exclaimed as a noble stick up his ass. He couldn't disagree with his charge on the matter. Valiant's presumptuous yellow cape made him an easy target to spot - something Arthur assumed was the idea from the get go.

What made him grind his teeth in rage, however, was the condescending manner he treated Merlin while simultaneously singing great praises of the spoiled princess. A significant look from Merlin and a gentle touch from Gwen were the only things that kept Arthur from lashing out.

 _I'd rather play the beautiful fool than be seen as a threat to the throne._

"Ah… if it isn't Uther's sweet little ward! Come to see the adults fight?" The yellow knight's simpering smile stung like venous on Arthur's short temper.

"I'll have you know, Sir Valiant, that Merlin here intends to enter under horsemanship. He is the best rider in all of Albion," SIr Leon's voice cut across the small roar of knight greeting one another after long seasons apart. At least one knight was willing to look out for a Camelot royal…

"I see… Have fun in with you little game, my lord. I best be finding my tent."

Valiant stormed off and Merlin snorted lightly. "Idiot."

"That's _my_ word, Merlin! And it only applies to you!" Arthur stated with mock hurt.

"Knock it off, prat, and help me gather my riding things; I need you to oil them. Gwen, would you mind helping Aerona getting Leon situated? You're dismissed until dinner after."

Gwen smiled at the king's ward sweetly before scurrying off after Leon.

"Why does she get the rest of the day off and _I_ don't?" Arthur hissed.

He blinked innocently. "Sorry. Next time you want a day off, best not to insult me."

The servant begrudgingly followed his master to the tent someone had set up on the edge of the great field all contestants were relegated to. Hengroen eyed him with mild interest as he moved past to enter the tent, jaw dropping at the pile of equipment to be oiled.

"I have to do all _that_?"

"Be thankful that I don't have armor, Arthur."

He glanced around before asking in a hushed tone, "Couldn't you just… you know - _magic it_?"

"Even if I _could_ reach this power I'm supposed to have, I wouldn't use it," Merlin scoffed. "Besides, hard work builds character; something you're distinctly lacking."

"I'll show _you_ character!"

Merlin laughed lightly as he dodged a riding boot Arthur chucked at him before bounding out of the tent. He held back a smile, glaring at the work set before him with vehement dislike. Now, where to get a oil cloth…

.

Pitcher in handing, squinting out into the glare of the sun, Arthur studiously waited for Merlin to call him. Well, studiously might be a _little_ exaggerated, but that was only because serving Morgana had Gwen on her very best behavior. He glared at the back of Merlin's head every time the royals' attentions were turned; that damn oil was making him itch.

"What do you think of the knight Valiant?" Gwen asked him quietly.

"Hmm. Can't stand him. I don't like the way he treats Merlin. _I'm the only one who can do that,_ " he breathed out.

Gwen shifted her jug and scotted closer. "He's too brutal. Why does he maime without reason?"

"Thrill of the fight," Arthur told her, keen eyes assessing the competition. "Some men drown in their blood lust. But. Some men are revolted by it, rising about the primal desire." He sent a significant glance in Merlin's direction.

"He is quite the mystery, isn't he?"

Merlin waved Arthur forward softly, and he hastened to his master's call, shining jug ready in his hands. "My lord."

Merlin looked at him oddly, as if unsure of what was happening. "I didn't call for you, Gwen."

Oh no.

"My lord, I'm Arthur - Gwen is serving your cousin this day."

"Why would Gwen be serving you, Arthur?" Merlin mumbled, eyes glassy as his breath wheezed out. Arthur shot Gwen a look to come help him with whatever ailed their lord.

Merlin's goblet slipped from numb fingers as he stared at the fight in from of him, a funny little crease in his brow, mouth open softly, skin pale and clammy in the sunlight. Or more specifically, his sight was on the ominous shield Valiant was waving about heatedly.

Sighing in worry, Gwen gently hoisted Merlin from his seat and murmured something to the king before guiding Merlin towards his chambers. "Fetch Gaius, will you? I need him to mix up Merlin's tincture."

He did so, following the old man to his lab to assist in anyway he could. Gaius worked in a whirl of chopping, grinding, and slicing that Arthur failed to follow. He did, however, catch a whiff of something that made him nose burn. Mandrake.

Furious and worried for his master, Arthur snatched to root from Gaius and rounded about. "Explain. Now."

"It's just an herb to soothe Merlin's ailment. Arthur, I need that to finish the medication."

"Don't lie to me," Arthur hissed before laughing humorlessly. "I should have known you would be in on it."

"In on what?"

"Blocking my king's gifts! Don't lie to me, Gaius. My mother and uncle are well versed in plant lore; the mandrake can do many things to those with magic. Did Uther put you up to this?"

" _Your_ king? Arthur… is there something I need to know?"

"I am Arturius - surely you realize what that means." Arthur threw away the plant in disgust before snatching up the _poison_ Camelot had been feeding her rightful prince for years.

Gaius looked at him in absolute awe. "The Once and Future Protector. By my eyes!"

"Aye," he said nodding his head slightly. "I won't stand by as you kill the King, nor while his uncle does so. His body will no longer stand your potions and I shan't let it. He cannot realise his destiny bedridden and frail as he is. It is my job, afterall, to protect him until the end of my days."

"He will be _killed_ , Arthur. Don't you understand that?! Uther will kill his nephew for his destiny and gifts when he can no longer keep him under his thumb! You play with fire, young man." Gaius stormed toward him until the physician was mere centimeters from his ward.

Arthur smiled at him half-heartedly, willing to face anything for the boy he just met. "It's a good thing I'm a Pendragon, then; we're always getting burned. I will protect him with my dying breath to preserve his innocent life and the future he holds. _That_ is my destiny."

.

Arthur slipped silently into the room, door hissing softly as it shut. "Gwen. You've been at this all day and night. Go home a rest; I can care for Merlin now."

"What? N-no. I couldn't possibly let you do that!" she cried as she roused from the light dose that had claimed her.

He sighed. "At the very least go lie down in the antichamber and rest a little; we will still be here when you awake."

Gwen nodded and reluctantly moved to the small room meant for Merlin's servant - not that it was used. He took his lovely partner's spot and resigned himself to watching out a feverish royal, hand automatically reaching for the discarded cloth.

Merlin groaned, eyes fluttering open. They were still bright from the fever, but he at least looked lucid. "Arthur?"

"Aye. Rest now, Merlin; you've had quite a trying day."

"The shield…" he murmured weakly, trying and failing to sit up. Merlin's eyes darted about wildly in a fashion Arthur came to recognize as a symptom of his not-so-mysterious ailment.

"What about it?"

"It's… There's something not right about it. It made me sick, Arthur, so very tired and sick."

He knew telling his charge of his discovery concerning the medicine would have to wait until this mess was resolved. Merlin was not in the right state to hear the man who had been like a father to him was the reason he was slowly dying.

"I'll look into it, Merlin, but you _must_ get some rest. Gwen is in the antichamber if you have need of her." Shooting another worried glance at his charge, Arthur rose to his feet. There was a certain venomous knight that needed his attention.

.

Uncle Bal had given him his old cloak from his time in Camelot's court, back when the silver dragon still reigned over the Ambrosius line. With the hood flipped up and the crest shining lowly, he looked down right menacing as he stalked towards Valiant's quarters. The knight would rue the day he hurt his charge.

"Knight Valiant."

Said knight's eyes widened comically. "Who the hell are you?"

"That is not of your concern. Cease your use of magic or face my wrath."

Valiant pulled out his sword angrily. "What right have you to accuse me! I am a knight and you will treat me as such."

Arthur snorted, completely at ease. Valiant was merely a spoilt brat playing at being a real man. "I shall the second you prove worthy of a place in such a honorable station."

" _Honorable_ ," he spat. "The only _honor_ in being a knight is the power you lord over the whelps."

A sharp smile curled up Arthur - no, _Arturius'_ face. "Your judgement has been passed in the name of Albion's true lord. I am not sorry to say you have been found lacking." His hands curled in anticipation, a warm sensation so surprisingly _Merlin_ running through his veins.

A swift, solid punch sent Valiant crumpling to his knees. Arturius unsheathed his sword softly, the blade shining dully in the candle light. This scum had hurt his charge and he would pay for it this day.

"Who - who _are_ you?!"

 _My vanguard… one day, my friend._

"Vanguard to the Warlock King," Arthur said, trusting the whispery voice in his head. With that, he pulled up the sword for a clean sweep and brought it down-

 _No! He did not intend his harm on me, Protector. Punish him, but don't take a life needlessly._

His head tilted a little, hard grin once more apparent. "It seems my lord does not wish for your execution. Consider yourself lucky, _knight_ ; I would kill you for your crimes."

Instead, he smashed the hilt roughly against Valiant's forehead and sent several harsh kicks to his midsection, not enough to kill, but enough to keep him from competing for the rest of the tournament.

A yellow glint flashed in the corner of his eyes, causing Arthur to pause in though. Perhaps.

.

Much to Arthur and Gwen's displeasure, their recuperating master was called for the court early the morning following his relapse. Bundled in soft, warm clothes and steadied by a hand on either side, Merlin was lead to the throne room and placed gently in his seat. He nodded to them with a grateful smile for their subtleness and tried his best to look healthy and strong before the court.

Moments later, a raging Uther stormed in abruptly, a livid Morgana directly behind him, comforting hand on Valiant who was clutching one of Gaius' herbed bandaged to his broken nose in an effort to stifle the swelling. Another hand wrapped around his chest as he winced with ever step - Arthur noticed this with particular glee, proud to have avenged his rightful king.

"I am sure you are all curious as to why you have been gathered," Uther boomed, causing the assembled court to nod hesitantly. Arthur swallowed and eyed Merlin from his place behind him; this would not end well.

"It has come to my attention that someone is parading about my castle - my _home_ \- as some supposed Vanguard to an evil sorcerer that seeks my throne and harm upon an innocent knight. I want them found and brought before me so they can be punished for their crimes. I will _not_ tolerate this 'Warlock King' to poison our beloved country."

Morgana nodded harshly from her spot comforting Valiant at the foot of the thrones, as if she was the one giving the commands, not her father. Merlin looked like he aged five years in five minutes as he looked on at the sene, tense lines of his body carefully hidden to all but Gwen and Arthur - who had to bite back a growl working up his throat at it all.

"Anyone found harboring or helping these criminals will be put to death. A curfew will be put in place until they are found, which the knight will begin to do immediately after this meeting. We cannot let the corruption of magic take hold; we must stomp out it's dangerous flame now while it is weak. I will not allow this Warlock King any room to take power. Understood? Dismissed!"

People reluctantly shuffled out of the room and Arthur stepped forward should Merlin need help. Hands clenching to prevent them from shaking, steadfastly ignoring Gwen's questioning gaze for the moment, Arthur slipped into place as the trio made their way back to Merlin's chambers.

"Eventful and dramatic as always," Merlin sighed as he collapsed into his chair. "Such is the way of King Uther Ambrosius."

After checking that no prying ears were present, Gwen joined the to young men at the table. She grasped Merlin's hand with concern. "I've known you long enough to read you like a book, Merlin, so don't even trying lying. What's wrong?"

The men shared a private look. Merlin sighed.

"I pray to whoever is listening that this is the right choice," he muttered before looking Gwen in the eyes. "I know at the very least you don't have the adverse hatred to magic most I know do. Gwen… What do you know of Emrys and Arturius?"

She frowned. "The prophesied king and his protector?"

"Aye."

"Only the stories my mother told me before she disappeared. Why?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow as if to say get on with it already.

Reluctantly, Merlin closed his eyes and pulled at the heat that was slowly coming back to him in the past days; a sensation he hadn't felt since he was a young boy. His eyes flashed gold dully as he willed a candle stick to rise shakily. Gwen gasped.

"Surprise!" He smiled weakly. "I didn't know myself untill earlier this week. I have ill will towards Camelot, I don't desire her throne from my uncle or cousin, and I will _never_ bring harm to you or Arthur. Believe that if nothing else Gwen… I just thought you ought to know."

"I've known you since we were children on your trips to Camelot. Why did I never see evidence of this?"

"Drugs," Arthur growled angrily. "THe king and his physician have been drugging Merlin to prevent his power from taking hold. It's been killing him in the progress."

Merlin looked wide-eyed, hearing this revelation for the first time, but trusted Arthur to fill him in on the story of this discovery at a later date.

"Your sickness!" she exclaimed in protective fury. "They've been forcing this on you because of their foundless fears. Don't worry Merlin, you have no fear of my divulging your secret." Gwen smirked, and Arthur found he quite liked her witty side. "Or should I call you my King Emrys?"

Merlin groaned and sunk into his chair in a very unregal manor. "Not you too, Gwen! As if I don't get enough of it from the rest of the world."

.

He tossed the shield before the knight. "Proof that Valiant was using magic. Have Gaius examine it; I'm sure his results will prove satisfactory."

The man looked at him warily. "And you?"

"I will be gone faster than you can call the guards. This is a chance for you to uphold the justice you claim to champion."

"Why me?" he asked helplessly.

Arturius smirked. "You came with high recommendations. I was told you could be trusted to remain loyal to Camelot's best interests."

"Very well; I shall see what I can do."

The cloaked man gave him a barely there smile. "Albion's true king thanks you, Sir Leon."

Leon nodded solemnly to the Protector; wary but unable to draw his sword for Hunith's - his father's cousin - sake. He wasn't as blind as most thought; he noticed that the shield and Merlin's relapse were connected and was quite content to bring about vengeance. Afterall, none were permitted harm the Warlock King, the rightful ruler, so said the King's Scale.

.

 **Disclaimer: I know very little about horsemanship, so don't flame me if I got something completely wrong. I run; I don't ride. Also, IDOM.**


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled the bucket away from her before she could fill it, a teasing smile in place. "My dearest lady," he told her lowly with a quick mock-bow. "A noble such as yourself has no right to this demanding work.

"I shall do as I please! I am the consul to the Warlock King!" she whispered back, giggling.

"Well, his Highness's Vanguard will not allow it." His point made, Arthur set the bucket under the spout and started pumping the water.

Gwen gave him a glowing, happy smile that he couldn't help but return. This woman… there was something special about her that he couldn't quite grasp. It was addictive, and he constantly wanted to delve deeper in the miracle of Guinevere.

The two walked merrily to the physician's chambers - who had requested water in the first place. They were met, however, with a very sombre sight.

The room was in complete disarray; herbs and potions littered about in a manner more sloppy than normal, books cluttered about, and a half-delirious Gaius tottering about a dead body. Arthur had not yet forgiven Gaius of his crimes but felt reluctant pity for the old man's state.

Merlin stood with his back to them, surveying the scene, and Arthur just _knew_ that his lips were pursed. "Is there nothing?"

Gaius mumbled a quick no, smiling when Gwen dropped off the water and moved to sit at one of his benches.

"What is the matter?" Arthur asked in concern. Something had greatly upset the royal, that much was apparent.

"A sickness," Merlin snapped testily. "A sickness is ravaging the lower town and _somebody_ didn't find it pertinent to let me until moments ago. I could have been helping the said somebody the entire time with the healing knowledge my mother passed onto me!"

Gaius slammed down the vial he had been holding. "I am sorry, my lord, but my rooms are no place for someone of your disposition at the moment. You could catch whatever it is and set my investigations back even further!"

" _Oh_. You mean the 'disposition' that you and my joke of an uncle put me in?!" It seemed Arthur wasn't the only one harboring a grudge against the physician. "How many lives I could have saved, how many times could I have defended my home, if only I hadn't been _poisoned_."

Gaius looked ages older by the end of Merlin's furious rant. The king's ward swayed on his feet and would of collapsed if Arthur had not intervened to stop his dissent. His master sighed unhappily, angered at his still recovering body.

"Perhaps I shall find it in myself to forgive your actions one day, Gaius. But know this; I would have rather died free and young than be relegated to this wretched _half-life_." He turned to Arthur on shaky legs. "Your mother was the village healer, correct?"

"Aye."

His eyes scanned the room as he thought for a second. "Would you mind helping Gaius for the day? I think Gwen and I can manage quite fine."

Arthur nodded, unhappy but willing to work with the old man to save the lower town and potentially Merlin, depending on how the illness was spreading. "Yes, my lord."

Merlin snorted lightly and Gwen giggled at their secret before escorting Merlin out of the chambers for a walk and some fresh air.

Gaius looked devastated, and Arthur found his anger abating some. "You brought this on yourself, Gaius. Your fatal flaw; turning a blind eye." Gaius looked prepared to argue. "But. Merlin's is loyalty; ask forgiveness and I am sure it will be granted. In time."

.

"Why the long face, Gwennie?" Merlin teased her with her childhood name.

It brought back thought of better days; when her mother worked as a maid for Sir Leon's future wife - Aerona, who she became close friends with - and the mischief the three of them got into, meeting her lord for the first time, the little doodles Elyan would draw in the dirt for her. She missed it all so much.

"Thinking about my childhood. I miss my mum and brother, I miss playing with Leon and Aerona; I just miss it in general." She choked back a sob as deep, intelligent eyes peered into hers.

"We can't relive the past, Gwen, as much as we may want to. The only thing to do is stumble forward, following your heart, and hope something even better is just around the bend. I miss my parents and Gorlois and Karen and my health, but now I have you and Arthur and a future because I lost those things. So you have to ask yourself, Gwennie, what are _you_ fighting for? The past is dead and gone, but the future… that is where our hope truly lies."

They were silent for several moments, gazing at the town below them. Then Gwen started giggling.

"What?" Merlin demanded.

"It- it's just that- Oh my! I thought you wise for a moment."

Merlin pouted. "I am too. You people just don't know genius if it smacked you upside the head! I blame it on inhaling too much polish." He nodded sagely at his deduction, prompting another bout of giggles. She didn't miss how satisfied he looked to have made her laugh.

"Hmm," a rich, deep female voice spoke behind them. "'Fraid to say it's not the polish, _my lord_. I don't see a lick of wisdom about you and I am rarely around polish."

They turned around to see a slim, well-built woman with dark, insanely curly hair and bright blue eyes that laid bare her soul. The perpetual smile was twitching at her lips, as it had since they were wee children. Lady Aerona, daughter of Lord Byron of the Western Isles.

"Bah! Your head is full of lake water from all that time you spend in fishing villages."

The lady's lips twitched slightly, and she was enveloping Merlin in a tight hug before he had a clue. She was strong for a woman; the hard labor she insisted on helping with made her so.

"It's good to see our invalid up and about, Gwennie," she mock whispered. However, she wasn't wrong.

It had been several weeks at this point since he had stopped taking his poison, and as the drug waned, results were making themselves known. He was a bit more lively, meat slowly making its way onto his bones, and the awful cold-empty was fading like an unpleasant dream. Merlin finally felt as if he once more controlled his life - if only slightly - and Gwen could see it loud and clear.

Part of her dreaded the day he would no longer require her services, but the voice in her head called her silly for that. Merlin was a good man, a good friend; he wouldn't leave her scrambling on the streets for work just because he was healing - he was too noble and pure for that.

"Hey! Watch yourself, Fish Face. I am still the king's ward and rank higher than you in this court."

She bowed lowly. "Oh. I am _sorry_ , my _lord_. I shall strive to do better." Her head popped up, smirk in place, her biting humor was once more known. "I didn't know you were taking life lessons from your cousin. Don't forget who is the master and who is the pupil in this relationship."

As if any of them count forget the fiery child that taught Leon and Merlin celtic archery and Gwen a type of self-defense. Of course, that was when Aerona was newly arrived to Camelot and unaware of how their hierarchy worked.

"Oh, and Gwennie. See if you can tear yourself from your master later, yeah? I want to speak with your father about Leon's birthday present and you always have such wonderful ideas. I'll be by about midday." With a simple wave and a sweet smile for some of her oldest friends, Aerona glided back towards the castle and her beloved.

Merlin's eyebrow rose in a perfect imitation of Gaius'. "The lady's wish is my command. I guess you're going to need the afternoon off then."

Nodding in agreement, she gestured for Merlin to join her on the rest of their walk. "She is a Celt; best do as she says or face the wrath of her supreme stubbornness.

.

Arthur lifted the man's limp wrist dejectedly. "Mother or Uncle Bal would know more; healing was never my strong suit. Wish I spent more time with them rather than running off with Will," he muttered, turning his attention back to a spread of books about illnesses linked to pale skin and bulging veins.

"Say something?" Gaius asked distractedly.

They hadn't conversed much after Arthur told him of Merlin's fatal flaw - well, besides little comments and grunts here and there about the body splayed out on one of the numerous tables. Perhaps the atmosphere was not the most comfortable, but if afforded both men little distraction from their task.

"My mother is the healer in my village and my uncle is well-versed in plant lore and magical illnesses. If only I had payed closer attention to their lessons - these symptoms are similar to something I am sure I once studied."

Gaius nodded in a sad, but absent why. "Good to see Igraine tried to beat some sense into you. And her medical knowledge would not be amiss at this time."

"How did you even know my mother, anyway?"

"She was good friends with my niece, who once spent a few years with me - stayed in the very room you now use. Those two were inseparable, doing everything together; sewn at the hip, as Uther used to say. They even sat together through my 'boring' lessons on anatomy."

Arthur laughed, finding it hard to see such a wandering spirit as his mother cooped up with another girl in Gaius' stuffy, stinky chambers through ever-increasing lectures on the functions of the bowels and bile. Perhaps that is why Igraine's lessons had always been hosted in the airy clearing just a quick jaunt from her hut. Like the time she and Uncle Bal teamed up to teach him about magical illnesses, including mandrake poisoning and-

"The afanc!" he breathed out, eyes gleaming with having found a possible cause of the illness. He needed to get a second opinion of the matter, however; perhaps the Great Dragon would be willing to advise him.

"Pardon?" Gaius asked absently as he leaned over the corpse with one of his seeing glasses.

"Nothing, Gaius; I just realized have to do something for Merlin today, that's all." He gently closed the ancient tome and stood swiftly. "I'll be back in a little while."

Gaius grunted, but that was the closest to a reply he could elicit from the old physician.

.

The dragon barely batted an eye when Arthur came stumbling down the stairs with a slightly manic glint. Arthur, on the other hand, had to hold in his bouncing inner child at having figured out the mystery.

"And what brings you back to my domain, young protector?"

"An afanc!"

He settled down onto the rock to better look Arthur in his eyes. "What about them?"

"There's something poisoning the water of Camelot - Gaius found out as much - and everything points to an afanc."

Chains clinked distantly from the darkness as big, amber eyes peered at him. The beast was obviously pleased with his quick thinking and instinct to check with a once leader of the magical community about it - not that the young Pendragon knew the prominence he had held. "Hmm. Seems ever likely that one of those foul creatures is running amok."

Arthur smiled brilliantly - then dimmed as a thought occurred to him.

"What is it, young protector?"

"It's just that. Well. Idon'tknowowtokillanafanc." He blushed slightly. It was a lesson that he had let fade into the background while dreaming of becoming a knight and rescuing the fair damsel. His mother hadn't been happy with him then and would undoubtedly be so with him now.

The beast gave him a rather indulgent look, as if he knew what Arthur had been thinking. And for all he knew, that very well might be the case - Uncle Bal never really did go into the details of draconic powers. "Trust your charge and the elements at his command."

Arthur nodded, slightly stumped but determined and moved to leave when a rumble had him pause. "There is something more you wish to say, isn't there?"

"Merely a suggestion," the Great Dragon siad in faux-innocence. "I would be careful of what you say in the future, young protector. Camelot's walls may be suffocating in innocent blood, but they still have ears."

His eyes widened, playing out the conversation he and Gwen had shared early that morning. Had someone heard? He doubted it; they'd been exceedingly quiet, but the chance of it still stood. If Arthur lost Gwen, he wasn't sure what would become of Uther and his ilk.

"I shall take that into consideration," he said lowly, head tipped slightly in acknowledgement. And indeed he would. If Uncle Bal had taught him nothing else about his kind, he taught the young Pendragon that his namesakes' advice was not given lightly.

.

Merlin stared blankly out the window, barely registering when Arthur threw open his door in triumph.

"Merlin, _Mer_ lin. MERLIN!"

He glanced up dazedly, as if not truly seeing that Arthur stood before him. Indeed, his shoulders were curled while his face displayed a haunted countenance, as if the whole kingdom's fate rested on him him alone.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his master. Honestly, Merlin could be such a _girl_ sometimes. "We figured out what's causing the contagion. There's an afanc in the water supply."

"Excellent!" A big, dopey smile made itself at home on Merlin's face, and the boy looked his own age for once. "That's fantastic. Any idea how we deal with it?"

He felt his own grin slip. "I'm working on that. The dragon under the castle-"

"Dragon?!"

He waved off the question. "The dragon under the castle said we needed to trust the elements at your command."

"Fat lot of good that does. _The elements under my command_." Merlin scowled, angry at the reminder of what his uncles had robbed him of. Barely off the poison of his youth, and already he wondered how he ever survived without the ever present hum.

Arthur sighed, leaning heavily against the wall by his lord's window seat. "You're Emrys; nothing is beyond reach." He perked up suddenly. "Where's Gwen?"

"Out with Leon's beloved, shopping for birthday gifts." Merlin shot him a knowing look, but thankfully passed up the chance to tease him for more serious matters. "Right. Elements: Earth, Water, Fire, and Air."

"Well, afancs are creatures of earth and water, hence the poisoned well." He raked his hands through his hair in thought.

Merlin's eyes gleamed excitedly as they met his. "If such a beast was molded from two elements, perhaps the inverse would destroy it. Fire and Air!"

If there was one thing Arthur had learned since taking up his post, Merlin had one of the sharpest - if not the most - minds he had ever seen. Despite the air of senility he kept in front of his uncle and cousin, he easily outclassed them in the wits it took to be a leader. It was too bad he felt the need to keep such a wonderful part of him under wraps.

"How fast can you get your hands on the keys to the aqueducts?"

"Leon's got them as Head Knight. He is loyal to me; getting them won't be a problem." Good. Arthur rather liked Uther's Head Knight - he proved himself by helping to bring Valiant to justice.

Outwardly, he merely nodded, unwilling to divulge his train of thought. "I'll see if I can dig up a spell to aid us. Meet by the aqueducts in an hour?"

Merlin clapped him on the shoulder, nearly bursting at the seams to end whatever beast spread such an awful plague over his people. "Until then."

.

Arms laden with wares - most of which would find their home in Gwen's home - the servant and the lady continued down an ally of vendors. They were chatting merrily about everything from boy trouble to the latest caravans from the far East. Gwen enjoyed the foray; afterall, she saw very little of Aerona after she had started taking on part of Leon's duties as his betrothed.

Tom had been seen about a new dagger for Leon, the seamstress seen for a new jerkin, and a goldsmith about cleaning Leon's crest. With all important business completed the two young women ambled aimlessly. Camelot's markets always seemed to have new and exciting things to look at.

"- he laughs, he snorts! Honest, just like a _pig_."

Gwen gasped. " _No_. Sir Leon, the epitome of knighthood and dignity, _snorts_?!"

"He does," Aerona squealed. "I think it's just _adorable_."

"I'm happy for you both," she stated with a warm smile. "It's rare to find love in a marriage arranged since birth. I wish you both many years of joy and happiness."

The lady eyed her with a sharp smile. "And I you, with that strapping fellow you seem so taken with. Arthur, was it?"

Blushing, Gwen ducked her head and pretended to adjust her grip on her back. "We could never work."

"Why ever not? You're of the same standing, and I doubt your lord would stand in the way of such a union." Aerona tilted her head as if she honestly and truly didn't understand.

"A man like that? I'm sure he has a sweetheart waiting for him at home. He must be waiting until he has saved enough to wed her and make a home for them in Camelot." It sounded half-hearted even to Gwen's own ear.

"Know what I think?" Aerona hummed. "I think you're scared that you might actually fall for dead Arthur and become a mother." The tone was suddenly ever somber. "What happened to your mother… Gwen, it won't happen to you."

Gwen was saved from further dissection by the approach of one of the castle's guards. He bustled up to them with all the haughty impertinence being personally given a task created.

"Guinevere Smith? You're under arrest. Come with me."

Gwen gasped as her arms were roughly grabbed.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'll find Merlin. He can fix this!"

.

The aqueducts were ancient, formed by the magic of the very first Ambrosius that sat upon Camelot's throne. Centuries of decay and neglect, however, left them little more than damp clay walls and the cloying scent of wet compost. The air was stale, and a sort of ghostly breath of something dying brushed over Arthur's arms. It repulsed him.

"Thank you, Leon," Merlin muttered lowly somewhere behind him.

He fixed his gaze ahead, unwilling to risk the beast below sneaking up whilst he was distracted.

"Sire, I must protest. To face a monster withou-"

Arthur smirked and the stern look Merlin was most likely giving the knight. "I trust Arthur and his skills implicity. We shall be able to handle the situation fine." A pause. Then, softly, "If I have not returned within the hour, you have permission to enter and rescue us."

A torch was pushed into Arthur's hand, his other moving to his pocket to check that the spell - one of the few he remembered Uncle Tristan using to help clean the barns after winter - was safely ensconced. He gave his master a sharp nod, signaling his willingness to descend. Knowing the idiot, if Merlin went down there alone, the afanc would suddenly find itself invited to tea or some other such drivel.

Their steps fell into perfect sync as the Warlock King and his Protector descended in the gloom of the cold tunnels. It all felt so uncomfortably natural, like two thumps making a single heartbeat. Or two sides creating a coin.

Once Arthur was sure they were out of Leon's hearing range, he withdrew the sheet of paper with the single spell chicken-scratched onto it. "It's a wind spell my uncle uses. The best I could find."

Merlin's spidery fingers deftly took the spell and his eyes quickly roved over the words. When he started to squint to make out what was written, Arthur blushed. He spent his youth dreaming of being a knight rather than holding up inside to learn penmanship. What did it matter if the son of a disgraced noble woman could write neatly? At least he _could_ write.

"We should start at the main holding and work from there."

Arthur nodded, hoisting the torch higher. The tunnels were silent but for their movement and the steady _drip-drip-drip_ of water onto stone. Arthur never liked being underground, and here, in these aqueducts, all he wish for was the bright sunshine and fresh air of Ealdor.

The main pool yielded little result besides a broken shell with rune on it. Merlin swayed dangerously beside him, but his quick reflexes saved his charge from tumbling to the ground. Arthur glanced worriedly at his charge.

"What is it, Merlin?"

Said royal clutched at his head and winced. "This place… it's tainted with dark magic, like walking through cold slime."

"We can turn back if this is too much. I'm sure Leon and I can figure out a way to handle this."

His charge shook his head. "We need a wind spell to kill the beast, and, as far as I know, neither you nor Leon possess the capabilities." Merlin shoved himself to a standing position and started moving to one of the side tunnels. "It's worse over here - the afanc must be this way."

Arthur didn't know how Merlin knew, but he did. Either hyper-sensitivity from so long without his magic or purely because he was _Emrys_. In the long run, it didn't really matter, so long as they killed the beast.

This hall was grimier that most with a foul, rotting smell cloying the air. Pile of some sort of slop scattered the floor and the walls bore claws marks like fresh scars. The torch seemed dimmer here, as if afraid to shine at all. And somewhere, a deep, gurgling howl could be heard.

Gripping the torch like a sword, Arthur subconsciously placed himself in front of his charge. A soft crinkle of paper reached his ears and Merlin read over the spell one last time. Then, almost if they shared the same thoughts, the duo moved forward at a tense, cautious pace.

"This tunnel dead-ends," Merlin whispered. "We have it cornered."

So why did his anxiety spike?

Arthur saw movement from the corner of his eye and swung the torch, grazing the afanc's slimy, brown hide. It loosed another gurgle-roar and Merlin sighed.

"Great. Now it's angry."

He wanted to scowl at his charge, but the monster was too great a threat to get distracted. A scuttle of feet had him turn another direction. And another, and another. The thing was _fast_.

Finally, an opening presented itself as the beast reared to attack them.

"Now, Merlin!"

Merlin muttered the spell, and for a heart-breaking moment, nothing happen. The beast's claws loomed closer. His charged muttered it again, more forcefully this time. A hot wind tickled the hairs on the back of his neck, and Arthur didn't hesitate to swing the torch.

The afanc went up like so much straw and pitch in a bonfire, leaving only the echo of its scream and a few ashes.

He laughed in relief, turing to smile at Merlin. The ward gave him a rather dopey smile before swaying. Suddenly, Merlin wasn't smiling. He stumbled forward.

"Arth-" His charge's eyes rolled into his head as he collapsed like a puppet without strings. He dove, just barely keeping Merlin from cracking his head on the wall.

He sat there, amid the mire and ashes, clutching the mere child to his chest. What had he _done_?

Leon found him there some time latter. Together, they managed to carry Merlin from the aqueducts and up to Gaius' chambers, where the man glared harshly at them before shooing them out.

"He'll be fine," Arthur assured himself. "He has to be."

He turned to the side to look at Leon, but instead met the scowling face of one of the guards. Arthur blinked, taken aback.

"Arthur Pendragon?"

"Yes?"

Two rough arms grabbed him from the sides. "You're under arrest for conspiring with know enemies of the crown and attempted murder of Lord Ambrosius."

Something growled within him at the mere thought of harming his charge. By the gods, he was a _Protector_ and it went against his very nature to harm those under his care.

His heart sank as her recalled the dragon's warnings from a scant few hours before, as well as his conversation with Gwen that morning. They had been so quiet. Who could have overheard them?

He didn't fight them as the guards lead him to the throne room, as this surely would cement his guilt. Instead, he entered stoically, with his head held high and gazed set firmly ahead. Gwen was already forced to her knees, and Arthur soon found himself in a similar predicament. Uther eyed them cooly from his throne.

"You have been accused of consorting with known enemies to bring about the death of my ward and my citizens through the use of enchantments and trickery." The king's lips curled into an ugly sneer and the scar on his forehead became pronounced in his anger. "I will send for a witch finder to root out the rest of the spies within my court. Then, you will all be burned for your crimes of sorcery."

Arthur's dry throat clicked as he tried to swallow. "Your highness, we are innocent; we'd never do-"

"Silence!" the king roared. "You have betrayed your kingdom, your master, and your humanity by siding with such evil. I pray you will find redemption in the flames."

A choked sob - most likely from Gwen at their fate. He wished to reach out and comfort her, but the iron grips of the guards prevented his movement.

 _Merlin will save us. Merlin will figure this out. Oh gods,_ please _figure this out, Merlin._

"Take them away."


End file.
